


段子集

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding





	1. 岳卜

嘴，就是很好用呀，人长了嘴就是要用的，嘴。

 

好吧，这不是岳明辉的要求，岳明辉本来也不爱对他提什么要求，好像任他自由生长，像什么放养的野生动物。但是这不意味着他不想让岳明辉偶尔有超出预期的快乐，比如现在。当然这件事有个前提——有的，就是岳明辉在床上很乖，那他肯定不能比他更乖，要么两个好学生凑一块儿只能开灯打对勾，做个屁的爱。只是他也不是坏孩子，从小容易被认为是，就只能更不做坏孩子。

现在没办法了，现在没办法了。岳明辉昨天偶尔提起“我特喜欢凡子嘴唇那个形状”，那个时候他就在他身边，听他接电话，声音总是低低的懒懒的，跟他对一眼又笑着对手机说“怎么啦，就秀恩爱啦！”然后拍着腿直往后仰，整个人陷在沙发里啃着指甲傻笑。而卜凡心想：嘴的形状。

所以是嘟起来那种吗？还是平平的，还是说，他照着镜子用手指描：好像这个嘴就是没办法平平的。他抿一下。岳明辉在外面喊他，撒着娇似的，凡砸……

他刚在淋浴里做完扩张，头发湿着梳向一边，走出去的时候拐个弯正对大床。岳明辉裸着在被子上等他，已经硬了，手上慢慢动着，头偏一边看他。

卜凡低着下巴，问：suai吗！

这个发型，这个发型！他指的是这个发型。岳明辉知道，还是逗他，说我们小卜凡不穿衣服的时候都是帅的。他不满地瘪嘴。岳明辉说：不闹啦，哥哥都……

都什么，下半句就不肯说。就是这么乖。卜凡上床跟他亲吻，从枕头底下摸那个银箔小方片，岳明辉在这个吻里笑一下。于是卜凡把方片塞进岳明辉齿缝里，自己咬住另一边。  
这是容易的部分，他们配合良好。

岳明辉把包装吐掉，卜凡拿起小圆圈。这才是超出预期的…如果事情进展顺利的话。

卜凡其实想到自己会稍微不熟练一点，毕竟是他第一次做这样的事。手会很方便的，嘴就不会，所以他需要多一点时间。岳明辉明显惊讶地哎了一声，又把那个哎的尾音咽掉了，滞了一下，好像吐出一口气。这是开始，他才含住一点点，慢慢往下推。用嘴唇推。

很慢的，因为他总会滑过那圈，更恶劣的是他还有舔嘴唇的习惯，舌头总是抵出来、又缩回去，岳明辉抽口气说“卜凡…”，他只能回嗯嗯嗯。他倔起来了。他听见岳明辉好像一直在喘气，抬起头看，哥哥又抖一下说“别别”，应该是别松开的意思。

嘴里的东西一下就胀跳着，他说不清是因为自己做得不好，还是做得…还行。但对后者的想象让他很有成就感。透明薄膜过一半了，他推着它吞得深一点，马上觉得不行，又左看右看，像研究什么堆高高游戏，偏着头试试，还是决定用老办法。岳明辉开始叫他的名字，又喊弟弟、又喊小凡，像在求他，又说不出求什么，左手伸下来捧他的脸。他歪了下头，那只手就无所适从地落在床单上，握成拳。

越往下越难，他只能尽量地、全部地吃下去。偏偏还滑了几次，顶得他非常不舒服，但也是可以忍的程度。总而言之——上面的润滑不好吃。他终于完成的时候还吐着舌头苦脸，岳明辉揪着他后颈拽上来狠狠吻他，他又觉得不好吃也算了。

毕竟嘴长了还是要用的！是吧，嘴。

 

-


	2. 灵卜

今天天很长，长得像过了三天。他哭睡了两次，于是连夜晚都有了。他知道一定是老师给爸妈打了电话，爸妈才又给他打了电话，反复强调要乖，不要惹事，别给学校添麻烦，好像他才是那个做错事的小孩。  
在这个思想只有单行道的年龄里，他有时觉得世上无人爱他，即使很多人表现出狂热的喜欢也是如此。这件事很危险，似乎此时只要有一个人表达关心，他便会义无反顾地献出自己去，不管那人是好的坏的，真情的假意的。好像选择和托付全凭运气。

他今天的第一次哭是在小诊所。在这之前他被几个学生堵到死胡同尽头，难以忍受，也稀松平常，好像长成这样是他的原罪，好像如果他们学校的女孩子喜欢他的漂亮，那男孩子就必须夺走一些什么。他想不明白。他也想不明白到底这样的校园暴力是对的，还是不对的，因为好像所有人都知道，他看到他们在挥拳的时候有人轮流拍视频，也好像没人知道，因为没有人为改变这件事做出什么。这使他不相信任何人。

卜凡来替他出头的时候他还死死闭着嘴，他不能在这种事上掉泪或叫喊，因为经验来讲，他们会因此变得更兴奋。他的确听到一声，“弟弟”，很大声，上扬的，惊诧的音调，但他没有抬头，也不觉得那是真的。他闭着眼，黑暗里被谁拉起来护着，再没有一个人碰到他一根头发。这场架两败俱伤，但他完好无损，像隔壁阿姨摔骨折还护着的翡翠手镯。他陪卜凡去诊所消毒止血的时候都木着，卜凡攥他手说没事儿弟弟，说你怎么不跟我说呢？！那群混蛋他妈的……

他哇地就哭了，眼泪根本止不住的。

他领卜凡回家。他的卧室很大，从十二岁开始每年新出的游戏机他都有，这是他爸妈补偿小孩的方式。他不喜欢，但是能理解，也习惯。卜凡很迷恋这个地方。他经常这样坐在地上看卜凡打游戏，心里的砝码在天平两端抬起落下，不确定哥哥是喜欢他，还是喜欢这间房子。这次他好像明白了，他用热毛巾给卜凡擦掉腿上蹭的脏兮兮的痕迹，蒙着绷带的伤口在卜凡看来包扎得太夸张，而他还觉得不够。他不开心，又过去把头倚在他膝上，这种可以依赖的感觉让他不知所措，他只能又开始哭，卜凡扔了手柄捧他脸说你别啊，弟弟！你……

他哭得超大声，卜凡根本插不上话，只能揉他的后脑勺，像小朋友安慰一只缝起嘴角的毛绒玩具：好像别人不觉得他是活的，只有卜凡不一样。

醒来他还趴在凡哥腿上，而卜凡也睡着了，歪着头，有轻声的鼻鼾。他眼睛痛，睫毛好像也黏成一片，去洗脸的时候左边小腿麻得无法动弹，但回来还是保持那个姿势倚着，耳朵靠在卜凡的腿根，慢慢烫起来。他抬头看一眼，又趴回去了，又看一眼。黄昏走到尽头，房间里暗得不合常理，他不开灯。游戏机休眠的频闪像沉默的战鼓，也像他出乎意料的平稳的心跳。

他站起来很高，当然不如卜凡那么高，不过也很高。只是太瘦了，没什么力气，当然他们之间也没有什么事需要用到力气。他在黑暗里仰着头辨认那个安静的轮廓，细长的手指从卜凡脚腕摸上去。裤腿在膝盖处是重叠的折痕，再往里伸就有了阻力，他的手停在大腿内侧皮肤和衣料的缝隙里，不确定自己想不想叫醒这个人。

他放弃了。有一个更有趣的方式，或许是更有效的。他的左边小腿周而复始地麻着，他稍稍挪动一下，又坐回去。这应该是一个清醒的过程，所以他需要他每一根神经都是清醒的。

指尖碰到的时候他在抖，但是没关系。他知道怎么把这种抖变成正面触感，要像柔软的刷毛慢慢扫过琴弦。极柔软的那种。

卜凡钳住他手腕的时候一切还是静的。频闪变成他们交替的呼吸声。他撑着卜凡的大腿站起来，无知觉地往下跌，卜凡拦腰抱住他。这是一个吻开始的最佳时机——是你先妥协的，你可以拒绝，但你妥协了。他  
坐在凡哥并紧的腿上吻他，能触到的一切都紧绷着，像某种徒有虚表的防御状态。于是他又站起来，把他的下巴捧高。

比起正常这个年龄的孩子来说，他的手很瘦，但是很大。也有其他大的地方，可能需要他这个哥哥领教一下。

他的腰带扣下方顶起一个弧。他知道卜凡也感觉到了，否则不会突然表示抗拒，像绑在砧板上蹬腿的兔子。他刚好知道厨师怎么处理这样的兔子。挣扎使人脆弱，使人忘记保护最容易受伤的部位。挣扎更像打开。于是他说，哥哥，可以你来。

他懂得把要不要扭曲成一或二。卜凡当然选二。

他说嗯、嗯，我会轻点。

喘息是室内的风声，他们在床垫上接吻，像风声催着叶子摆动。指缝挂着丝往下滴东西，让卜凡也一下想明白这就是一场蓄谋已久，但他把那些声讨亲了回去。他想这比他被堵在巷子里更糟。卜凡咬着唇忍声儿，眼泪断线似的掉，耳朵都湿了，他吻不完，就一下一下撞着，失控地命令卜凡要么好好哭，要么好好叫。他被咬得太紧了，不知道自己该克制温柔，还是克制暴虐。

所以他什么都不给了，等卜凡张口要。

哭红的眼睛和噘起的嘴唇在带着鼻音的脏话里都是可可怜怜的。爱与恨只有在这个时刻才没有界限，他要疯了，才更强硬地让他自己托着腰。

 

今天天很长。

 

-


End file.
